Fright Nights
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Full Summary inside. But between school, missions and the boys, the girls get bored. Until they come up with their Fright Nights. Read and find out what happens. Romance, horror and humor. It's never been weirder in Death City. Very sorry. Haitus.
1. The First Scare

**Fright Nights**

**Summary: Between collecting Kishin souls, training, classes and putting up with symmetry obsessed son of Death, self-proclaimed god and a male who over-uses the word 'cool', the girls get bored rather quickly. That is... until they come up with their Fright nights. Romances and horror. What more could you ask for? SoMa BSTsu and other. Set after the anime ends. First Soul Eater fic. Some fluff at the end!**

_**! Inspired by Keelah and her story 'Fire-light Horrors' !**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Also, sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! I also don't own the horror story used within, but I did tweak it to suit the fic! Sorry if there is any OOC-ness.**

**Chapter 1:** The First Scare

The weeks following the death of Ashura had been gruelling. Between healing from their injuries, catching up on missed classes with a professor that has an obsession with dissecting things and the always energetic Black*Star, the six meisters and weapons were, to say the least, exhausted.

"Oh man. This is so not cool. We don't even get a break." Soul muttered, resting his head against the cool surface of the table as Stein stood in the front of the room, lecturing the students on the proper way to make an incision with a scalpel.

"A god like me doesn't need a break. Your just weak Soul!" The blue-haired assassin behind the albino yelled, causing students around the room to laugh before Black*Star was forced to duck under the scalpel that had been aimed at his head. Turning to the front of the room, the saw the professor smirking manically as he twisted the knob in his head.

"Unless you want to be the be used as an example on how to dissect humans Black*Star, I suggest you sit down." The teacher told him, chuckling when he saw the boy gulp before dropping into his seat.

"Scared?" Liz asked him, filing her nails before looking across the row.

"I'm not scared. Gods don't get scared. Especially m-" He would have finished if it hadn't been for the book the found itself imbedded in his incredibly thick skull.

"Shut up Black*Star. You're just as tired as the rest of us." The ashen blonde stated from beside her weapon, plucking the book from the blunettes head before opening it to her page.

Moaning in pain, Black*Star didn't realise that his weapon, Tsubaki, was giggling into one hand while the other rubbed his head gently to try ease the pain.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully and before the seven knew it, the bell had gone and the other students had all but bolted from the room. They followed the example at a snail's pace, each silent and showing their boredom in various ways.

Kidd made sure everything was symmetrical as he walked down the corridor and Patty was making it hard for him. Liz continued her work on her nails and Tsubaki kept adjusting her arm bands. Soul was practically sleep walking while Maka continued to read her book. Black*Star on the other hand, was jumping around like the monkey he was before Liz had enough and punched him when he past her.

"Screw this. Maka, we're all going to your place and doing something! I don't care what!" The blonde snapped her nail file in half and grabbed the young meister as well as Tsubaki to make sure Black*Star followed too.

"W-wait! Liz. Why my place?" Maka asked, wincing as the grip on her wrist tightened and the weapon rounded on her with a sharp glare.

"Because. It's. Closer." She hissed out before continuing on her way.

"That is so not cool Liz." Soul said, his eyes watching as his meister struggled to no avail. Having no choice but to following, they all made their way towards the shared apartment of Maka and Soul, stopping shorting at the supermarket to gather supplies and wait for Liz as she went into a shop that none of them were allowed to follow her into.

By the time they made it to the warm of the apartment, the manic, laughing sun had fallen asleep and slip below the horizon, leaving room for the sadistic, bleeding moon to take its place in the night sky.

"Hey!" Liz called, causing the others to turn and face the weapon as she held her sister back with her. "We'll be in, in a minute. Get comfortable and have the snacks ready!"

With that, the Thomson sister bolted away, leaving the others to blink before Black*Star yelled something about food and ran inside. Following his example, Maka and Tsubaki walked inside and headed for the kitchen to prepare said snacks.

Soul and Kidd had, in the mean time, placed themselves on the couches while Black*Star grabbed the bean bag that Soul had finally decided to get; despite Kidd's complaints about the symmetry, or lack thereof, in the apartment.

A few minutes later had Maka and Tsubaki walking into the room loaded with plates filled with multiple variations of the prized snack food they would surely devour within the hour. It was also then, after the two females had sat down- Maka by Soul and Tsubaki near Black*Star, that Liz opened the front door walking in as Patty closed the door and excused herself in a rush.

"Ok guys. It's now time to stop the boredom." She stated, standing infront of the coffee table covered in food. "But first, Maka?"

"Yes?" The meister asked, looking up from her book to stare questioningly at the older Thomson sister.

"Do you have a torch?" The younger blonde nodded before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Rustling could be heard before she came back, flicking the kitchen light off as she went. "Cool. Ok guys. Sit down and be ready for a scare."

"Scare?" Soul asked, slightly noting how Maka tensed her shoulders and how her viridian eyes widened slightly.

"Yep! Because I'm gonna be telling you a ghost story. _So shut up and listen._" Liz hissed, turning of the only light in the room and plunging them into darkness. A small squeak was heard and Soul felt the seat move under him before the feathery touch of fabric touched this arm that was draped across the back of the couch.

"Liz? Is it absolutely necessary to turn the lights out?" Kidd spoke up but only to be answered by silence.

For a few seconds, there was only the sound of something... _dripping._ But before they could ponder on the odd sound, Liz flicked on the torch and let it rest under her chin, her hair a tangled mess and her face shaded because of the light. Kidd would have had a panic attack had see no shot him a glare that made him cringe.

"Anyway... One with the story..." She started...

_**Story**_

_In a small simple house found uptown of the city, lived a little girl and her mom. Now that girl was only around the age of 6; she loved her mom and vice versa: her mom also loved her. They owned a golden retriever who just wondered around the house._

_One morning, the mom was watching the morning news, and saw that there was a criminal on the loose._

_The mother was terrified. She didn't want to leave her daughter alone with that bloodthirsty criminal just wondering around downtown. The worst case scenario flashed through her mind, the 'what if's' rushing around her. What if the killer went uptown? To her daughter..._

_Her mom was a business manager; as such, she needed to go on business trips from time to time. This day was one of those days. The mom had to leave her child to go on a business trip, but left their dog as a guardian._

_"Honey, you'll be okay, alright? Our dog's gonna be with you… mommy's just gonna go on a business trip; just for two nights, okay?"_

_The little girl nodded meekly, "S-sure mommy…" But deep inside, she was afraid. Of course, only being the little girl she is, she was still scared and totally naïve to the rest of the world. Her mom had always been protective of her daughter but at the times she had to leave, she had to stay confident in her daughters ability to look after herself._

_The little girl was very jumpy however, frightened by the slightest things like a mouse. It was understandable for her age, especially if you were left alone. But still, the mother did leave her at home; it wasn't that she hated her daughter, but her career supported them and it had to be done. _

_The daughter thought of an idea. _

_She taught their dog a trick. He would lick her hand twice if it was safe; maybe to go outside or to go out of the room; but one thing's for sure, she was afraid to go out without a grown up. It worked out well and the dog soon learnt to lick whenever the little girl stuck out her hand._

_So that night, the girl went to bed and nothing happened. She dozed off and soon fell asleep with the dog beside her on the bed._

_In the middle of the night, the girl was woken from her slumber to an odd sound: a sort of..._

_drip-drip-drip sound, that was usually heard from a loose faucet. A thought came to her, 'maybe she left the tap open'. It bothered her, and she couldn't sleep._

_So she got up to go and turn it off; she stretched out her hand to where the dog was and felt her hand licked twice. Deciding that it was safe, she stood up, off her bed, and headed down for their kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she headed towards the faucet, but then finds that the tap isn't on._

_The little girl slowly went back up her room, half asleep. She lay herself onto the bed and slowly dozed off. But just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard the noise once again; the drip-drip sound she heard about five minutes ago._

_She stuck her arm out of the bed; and feeling the comforting licks from her dog, she decided it was safe._

_So the little girl hastily sat up, and got off the bed and yawned as she thought for a moment…_

_'__The tap in the kitchen is securely turned off'__ she thought, reassuring herself. Pausing, she decided that maybe it was the en-suit to her room._

_She moved towards the bathroom, and entered it. She turned her attention towards the faucet and, to her dismay, found it tightly turned off no leak visible to her._

_Sighing, headed back to bed._

_It wasn't long before she heard the sound of dripping once again. So she stuck out her arm; received two licks upon her risk and sat up._

_She walked out of her room and into the dark corridor. She walked straight towards the hallway that led towards her mom's bedroom, thinking that it was her mom's tap that was open._

_She entered the dark room and cold breeze rushed pass through her. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, to be warm. As her eyes started getting used to the darkness, she turned her attention upon the open window. It troubled her, 'why would her mother leave her window open.' She shook the thought away and walked towards the bathroom to turn out the open faucet._

_She opened the door that led in the bathroom and saw that the faucet wasn't open. She headed straight towards the showers and slowly opened the curtain._

_She swung the material open, to see her mother's bathtub, and what she least expected…_

_It was her dog, hanging by a wire attached to the ceiling, with blood from its body dripping down to the bath tub below. As the blood dribbled down, it went:_

_Drip._

_Drip_

_Drip..._

_The next day was just another typical day, or at least, that was what the mother thought as she came home from her business trip. When she went home, there she found her daughter dead and hanging right beside her dog in the bath tub…_

_Her blood going;_

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip... As it flowed down the drain..._

_The moral of the story:_

_Humans can lick too…_

Suddenly, the kitchen light was flicked on, causing Maka and Tsubaki to scream as Black*Star fell off the bean bag he had been using. Soul, being the cool guy he was, held Maka to him as she shivered in fright... Or was it _him_ that was shaking?

"Dear Father Liz! What in Deaths name made you think of that story?" Kidd asked, before adding, "And your hair! It's so... so _unsymmetrical! _I must fix it at once!"

Jumping from his seat, he pulled a comb from his jacket and forced her to sit on the ground before fixing the blondes hair.

"Oh Black*Star! Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked, her maternal worry showing as she saw her meister lying on the ground. The blue haired assassin blinked lazily, the question slowly registering in his head before he jumped up, squelching any and all fear with his ego.

"Your God is perfectly fine! Nothing can scare the Great Black*Star!" He yelled, laughing loudly until Liz snuck up behind him and blew softly in his ear. He let out a high pitched scream and grabbed Tsubaki, cowering for a few seconds before peaking over the woman's shoulder and glaring at one of Kidds' weapons.

"Hey..." Maka said, drawing the attention to her as she closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Maka?" Soul asked, turning to face her without loosening his arms from around her.

"Do any of you hear that?" She asked softly. The others blinked before closing their eyes too.

"Yes. It sounds like something... _dripping. _Did you girls leave the tap on in the kitchen earlier?" Kidd queried, smirking slightly when he saw Black*Star clinging to Tsubaki.

"I don't think so... I... I'll check." Maka gulped, forcing herself to pull away from Soul, despite the blush that dusted her cheeks and walked to the sink, twisting the knobs to make sure it was properly closed. "Nope. Nothing wrong here."

"If it wasn't coming from the kitchen... then..." Soul started before his eyes grew wide and he met Maka's gaze. He watched her take a deep breath and walked to stand infront of the door before he quickly stood, placing his hand on hers before they nodded. Grabbing the knob, they twisted it and the door swung open. The sound that greeted their ears was twice as loud as before and sent unpleasant chills up their spines. Unbeknownst to them, Kidd, Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki has moved to stand behind them, but still at a respectable distance... like the kitchen.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Quickly turning on the light, Soul jumped when he heard Maka scream and quickly caught her when her legs gave out. Following her horrified sight, he sputtered at the sight that hung before him.

Hanging limply from the shower head was Patty, her throat red with dripping blood and what seemed to be a wire around her neck. Kidd gasped at the sight of his youngest weapon before his eyes narrowed. Black*Star was panicking too much to notice the black haired man walk towards the shower and pull the string around the young blondes throat.

"Patty. That's enough. It's gone on long enough so stop kidding around." He told her, his voice stern and slightly unsettled at the sight of her when she looked up, eyes sparkling innocently as she stood up straight, the fake blood still sliding down her neck.

"Sh-she was joking?" Maka asked, her legs still jelly under her weight.

"Oh man! We got you good! Didn't we sis?" Patty asked, holding her sides as laughter finally took over. The older Thompson sister just smiled before it was wiped off her face by the look Kidd sent her way.

"Patty. Liz. We're leaving. I think you've had _enough _fun for one night. Goodnight Maka. Soul. Bl-" Kidd started, only to realise that the wanna-be god was no longer in the room, or apartment for that matter, the front door swinging on its hinges. "Anyway, goodnight you too. I apologise for the trouble."

With that, the reaper left, his weapons trailing after him as he began a long lecture about... _something. _

"I'm... I'm gonna go to bed. Night Soul." Maka told the albino boy behind her, her voice wavering as her gaze lingered on the shower that still had fake blood splattered on the tiled ground. He just nodded and watched her walk unsteadily to her room, leaving her door ajar ever so slightly.

After putting the left over snacks away in the kitchen and locking the front door, Soul cast one look at the room his meister was in before heading into his own room to change and finally go to bed.

He lay awake in bed after that... sleep evading him ever so slightly as he thought about the nights events. Sure, Liz and Patty had played a joke, as cruel as it was, but the look of sheer terror on Maka's face unsettled him. The sound of creaking snapped him out of his thoughts and he shot up in bed before his door opened slightly.

Behind the wood stood Maka, meekly holding the door from swinging open as she looked at the ground, a blush decorating her pale face. It was visible to him even in the darkness of his room.

"Maka?" He asked, watching her fidget in the doorway.

"Um... Yeah. Soul... could I... uh... could..." She stuttered and his gaze narrowed, _'what would she need at this time of night?' _He thought as she stepped closer, if she reached out, she'd easily be able to touch him.

"Could you what Maka?" He asked, curiosity heavy in his voice.

"I was wondering if... Could I sleep with you?" She asked before her eyes widened at the implications of her question. Her blush deepened several shades before she stuttered out a much rushed explanation. "I mean... With the story and all and then seeing Patty... The shower's leaking and dripping and I got kinda scared and I was hoping... um..."

He continued to watch her in silence, holding back the urge to laugh before she said something that made his hand snap out and grab her wrist as she turned.

"Uh... never mind. Night Soul..." She whispered before she gasped. His grip on her wrist was bordering on painful and she turned to face him. He just smirked and moved over in his bed before holding the sheets up.

She smiled at the invitation and climbed into bed, curling up on her side as he lay down next to her wrapping his arm around her so she could use it as a pillow.

"It's alright to be scared Maka. I'm here for you..." He whispered, thinking that it should have been considered _uncool_, to say that. But at the moment he didn't care as his meister let out a calm breath and drifted in the land of dreams.

~X-x-X~

**So? Did you like it? Also, how do you prefer Black*Star to be written. I seen lots of fic's that use the '*' the separate it, but they also just put it together. Please help and leave a review on what you think of the chapter. I'll update when I can. Also, any horror story suggestions will be taken into consideration! Caio! **


	2. Clowny Cats and Scared Gods

**Fright Nights**

**Summary: Between collecting Kishin souls, training, classes and putting up with symmetry obsessed son of Death, self-proclaimed god and a male who over-uses the word 'cool', the girls get bored rather quickly. That is... until they come up with their Fright nights. Romances and horror. What more could you ask for? SoMa BSTsu and other. Set after the anime ends.**

**A/N: Horror story idea from ****The-Grey-Lines. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Also, sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! I also don't own the horror story used within, but I did tweak it to suit the fic! Sorry if there is any OOC-ness.**

**Chapter 2:** Clown-y Cats and an scared god

The morning following Liz's story was embarrassing for the young meister and weapon to say the least. Blair had charged into Soul's room, still clad in her revealing work clothes and was about to pounce when she cooed loudly and Giggled loudly in their ears.

Their eyes snapped open and they shot upright, Soul gripping Maka around the waist tightly while the blonde woman glared at the cause for their rude awakening. Another giggle rung out throughout the room and the pair blinked before turning to look at Blair who then went on to saying how cute they looked.

It was fair to say that the two had avoided eat other like the plague for the rest of the day, only talking when need be and crossing paths very rarely despite the tiny apartment.

But again, Friday had rolled around and the group of seven- Patty neing forced to remain in the room at all times, sat in Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Do we really have to do this again?" Maka groaned, wincing when she felt Liz's glare.

"Yes, because it's the only thing that fun lately and you have to admit, last week was fun!" The eldest Thompson sister cheered, oblivious to the incredulous looks she was receiving.

"Fun? You call making Patty look _dead _fun?" Soul yelled, "So not cool!"

"Oh shut it! Your God commands you!" Black*Star yelled, jumping up in his seat on the couch as Patty had taken the bean bag, much to his chagrin.

"Snacks are ready." Tsubaki called, a warm smile finding its way to her face as she walked into the room as Black*Star and Kidd fought... again.

"Awesome! It's Black*Star's turn tonight." Patty sang, diving for the bowl of popcorn before Tsubaki could even place it on the table.

"That's right! You all have to listen to your god tell an awesomely freaky story!" The ninja meister yelled, still not having taken his seat.

"Story! Story!" The Thompson sisters chanted together, somehow squeezing onto the bean bag at together.

"Oh man. This is gonna be good!" Soul said, leaning back into the soft fabric of the couch, shifting slightly closer to Maka than normal.

"Okay guys! Listen closely to your god and his absolutely freaky story!"

~X-x-X~

_A young girl was babysitting one night, though she was used to the work, she had never had to take care of children in a large house. Multiple rooms and countless hallways passed her as the father of the children led her through the house._

"_These are the kids room." The father said, pointing to a door that looked exactly like all the others in the hallway before pointing to the one beside it. "That room is the one you will stay in until we come back. Ensuite so on."_

_After that, the father and his wife left to enjoy their evening. She spent the night playing with the children and then sent them to bed. Hardly tired as the night was still young, the young babysitter went to the room the father had shown her and turned the television on. Getting comfortable, she tried her best to relax when she noticed a statue in the corner of the room._

_It looked like a clown which had been rejected from the circus with bushy red hair, white face, red lips and nose and blue eye make-up. Tensing, the sight of it started to scare her. It seemed to watch her every move and her nerves shot up as she grabbed her phone. _

_Calling the father, she calmly explained the situation and asked if she could stay in a different room as the statue was disturbing her. It shocked her when he yelled into the phone, "Get the kids and go next door! Call the police as soon as you can!"_

_Unsure as to the conditions of his panic, she asked him why and he just repeat, "Just go next door and once you've called the police, ring me back."_

_Once next door with the children, she called the father after making sure the police were on their way._

_She asked him why he had been so serious to get them out of the house when his answer chilled her._

"_We don't __have __a clown statue." He then continued to explain to her that the children had been complaining about a clown staring at them when they try to sleep but he and his wife had brushed it off as their imagination due to nightmares._

_The police arrived not long afterwards and apprehended the so called __'clown.' __It was actually a midget (A/N: I have nothing against them!). Police suspected he was a homeless man that had been living within the house for a number of days and explained that, that could be the reason the children had seen him. They concluded that due to the houses size, it was easy for him to avoid detection and when the babysitter had gone into the room, he had acted as a statue to try keep her from realising it was actually a person..._

The soul eater crew blinked at the blue haired ninja as he stood proudly on the coffee table in the centre of the room, head held high as he waited for their praise... which never came.

"Dude! That was weak!" Soul yelled, snorting in distain at the self proclaimed god.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Black*Star yelled back, face red as he pointed an accusing finger at the white haired boy. "If you think you could do better, then go ahead!"

Soul, not one to back down from a challenge, rose from his seat but hadn't even managed to take a step when Maka grabbed his arm and pulled him back down beside her.

"Next week is your turn Soul. Besides, I bet you didn't even have a story ready... Did you?" She smirked as his mouth worked but no sound came out. He puffed out his cheeks and settled for crossing his arms like a child that had just been scolded for trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Haha! No one can beat the almighty Black*Sta-" The ninja cut off as his eyes grew wide and he tried to step back but ended up falling off the table and was forced to scramble backwards towards the door. "We-we're going Tsubaki! See ya guys!"

With that, Tsubaki quickly bowed and followed after her meister who, once again in his panic, left the door wide open. Kidd, curious as to the cause of the bluenette's distress, looked over to the area Black*Star had gazed and he, along with the twins stood, said a brief good-bye and ran from the apartment, Patty running back in quickly to grab a bowl of chips that hadn't been finished.

"What the hell?" Maka asked, eyebrow raised as she stood up and stretched. "Oh well. Just means we can clean up early."

She closed the front door and grabbed the bowls and cups that had been dirtied throughout the night. Sighing she placed them into the kitchen and bid Soul a goodnight. He followed her example and went to his room.

Only to stop dead in his doorway. On his bed was a miniature clown costume, wig and all and he was tempted to turn his arm into a scythe and tear the apartment apart for the culprit when he heard Maka scream. Turning around, he bolted to her room, arm in weapon form as his eyes scanned the room frantically.

"What is it?" He asked, watching Maka shiver as she backed away from her closet. Following her line of sight, he crept up to the door and pulled it open, yelling in shock when a familiar purple cat with miniature clown accessories on jumped out.

"Blair!" Maka yelled, bumping against the door in her shock.

"Hna~ Maka? Why are you so scared? Last I check, Blair wasn't freaky." The cat cooed, licking her paw before scampering off, not waiting for a response from the blonde.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Maka groaned as she ran a hand through her loose hair.

"It's cool Maka. We can sleep on the couch. Blair left a clown suit in my room and there is no way in _hell _I'm touchin' it." Soul told her, grabbing her blanket and guiding her from the room.

Laying on his side, he pulled Maka beside him, wrapping the blanket around them before she could fight back and adjusted the pillows so that they could both rest comfortably.

"Night Maka." He whispered, arm subconsciously tightening around her waist. It took a while for her to respond and a smile spread across his face as he teetered on the edge of sleep at her retort.

"Goodnight Soul... Sweet dreams..."

**~X-x-X~**

**Nha~ I'm so sorry for the wait everyone but I hope you like it! I've had a few problems with writing and what not but you can find out about it on my profile page. Also, I wanted you guys to know about my facebook page. Search 'Shadow of Malice' under humanities and arts and you can get sneak peeks, polls, ask questions and tell me what you want to see in stories. **

**Again, sorry and thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter of Fright Nights. Hope you enjoyed this one too and stay tuned!**


	3. Reflections

**Fright Nights**

**Summary: Between collecting Kishin souls, training, classes and putting up with symmetry obsessed son of Death, self-proclaimed god and a male who over-uses the word 'cool', the girls get bored rather quickly. That is... until they come up with their Fright nights. Romances and horror. What more could you ask for? SoMa BSTsu and other. Set after the anime ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Also, sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! I also don't own the horror story used within, but I did tweak it to suit the fic! Sorry if there is any OOC-ness.**

**A/N: Sorry in advance for any mistakes in the chapter as I have nt properly edited it and am currently very tired. Please excuse any bad grammar and so forth. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Reflections**

The teens were once again gathered within the confines of Maka and Soul's apartment. Snacks and various soft drinks lay scattered around the room. Maka fluttered about the living room, gathering various foods and drinks alike and chucking them into a backpack held firmly in her hand. Soul did the same, though at a much slower, more relaxed way.

"Soul! Hurry up!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder as she rushed into the kitchen, giving a brief hello to Tsubaki and Black*Star as they sat at the dining table while she pulled open one of the draws. She pulled out a box of matches, a first aid kit and a flashlight with spare batteries.

"Just chill Maka. We've got everything. Lets go." He answered, waiting at the door with his shoes already on and backpack slug over his shoulder.

Doing a quick scan of her bag contents, Maka gave a satisfied nod before voicing her agreement. She grabbed her keys and was last out, locking up the apartment before running after the group of students who were rushing out of the building.

The sun teetered on the edge of the horizon, eyes dropping as he continued to sink. They all made there way through the streets of Death City in the dimming light, there training grounds slowly coming into view. They had all decided that it would be better to not only be less confined, but to save the apartment from any further damage, as proved by how Black*Star had broken the door the week prior trying to flee the complex.

It wasn't long before they entered the tree line and carefully made their way towards the clearing they had first learned to use their soul resonance as a team.

"Your god demands we stop and begin the story telling!" Black*Star's voice broke through the quiet chirping of the crickets in the underbrush around the group and startling Soul enough to make him almost drop the stack of branches he had been gathering for a fire. Maka, Tsubaki and Patty had gathered stones and Maka took one of her stones and threw it at Black*Stars head, clocking him in the nose and caused his head to careen backwards.

"Just shut up Black*Star." Maka told the assassin while they started on a fire. Soon, they had a fire going and food and drinks were being spread out among the group while Soul pulled ad distributed blankets he had brought in his bag. "Okay. Now, I can tell my story..."

~X-x-X~

_'__What? No! Stop! Agh! My brake won't work….'_

_CRASH…_

_A lady in her mid 30's walked down a sidewalk of her village. She was heading back to her house after getting out of the hospital, the accident that sent her to the hospital replaying like a broken record in her head._

_It had late and the streets were dark, the only source of light coming from the orange street lights and the light from the moon. Trees along the sidewalk made noises as the wind breezed through its leaves. Everything was white, entirely covered with snow. Especially the roads, the once damp road was now slippery as the water became ice._

_People still hung around stores and cars hummed down streets. She had been driving down a main road, fatigue making her mind wonder, and evidently, overlook the man on the motorcycle, infront of her, no light leaving the surface of the sleek vehicle._

_The man suddenly turned to the left without signals. But it was too late to stop. The roads were too slippery and the tires couldn't make any friction to change her course. She jerked the steering wheel as hard as she could, losing control on the slick road. As the car wrapped around a street pole. Before she lost consciousness, she vaguely noted the fact that, despite her best efforts, she still hit the man on the motorcycle. The only mystery about the accident however, was that there was no sign of the man she had hit._

_Her house was a beautiful three-story-glass-house. Soft white curtains hung from the windows, giving the place a serene look. She made her way to the living room as she took off her jacket and hung it over one sofa._

_But just as she did, she caught a glimpse of a person on the window. She looked up. As she did, shivers ran up and down her spine as she stared at the person in window._

_It was the man she had hit. His body covered with blood and his shirt dirty and torn up. His arms and legs cut, bruised and bleeding. His head was head was tilted on one side as his eyes stared right at her. In one hand, was a knife, also covered with blood as if he had just used it recently._

_Questions filled the her head. 'Want did he want?' and 'He should be dead!' only a few of the things running through her head._

_She panicked. She grabbed the phone which was luckily just beside her and called the police. When they got there, they not only check the house, but the whole surrounding area too. The woman was shaking from the experience when the police returned._

_"Ma'am? Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The she answered._

_"Well, you're a very lucky woman, I have to say…"_

_"Why is that, officer?" Curiosity lacing her voice._

_"Well…" He started, trying to phrase his explination in a way that wouldn't scare her too much. "You see, the man you thought you saw... wasn't really outside. It was only a reflection…"_

~X-x-X~

"And that's my story." Maka cheered, waiting for some kind of responce.

"That was weak Maka!" Black*Star yelled, almost instantly regretting it.

"Maka- Chop!" The sound of a book slamming against bone echoed through the clearing, even the fire withered as the blonde seethed in rage. "Just because it was well phrased doesn't make it weak!"

"She's right Black*Star. Maybe you could learn a thing... Or two..." Liz trailed off, eyes widening as she gazed into her mirror.

"Liz? Your not holding your mirror symmetrically to your face." Kidd's attempt to lighten to mood only caused the blonde to shakingly point a slim finger over her shoulder. They all followed her finger before Tsubaki let out a scream and Maka grabbed her flashlight. Soul took her hand and started running from the fire while Kidd forced Liz to move as Patty put out the fire.

It took Black*Star a second to follow, throwing Tsubaki over his shoulder and running out of the woods, easily passing Soul and Maka. Back at the clearing, a young cat witch with purple hair, fur and clothing walked into the moonlight.

"Nya~ Blair just wanted to listen!"

**~X-x-X~**

**Sorry for the wait guys. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. It took a while to get it down, but the first day of year 12 is tomorrow and well, I wanted to update all my fic's just in case updating will slow down. I'm getting my results of my yearly exams as well, so wish me luck. Please review and stay tuned! **

**Also, there's a link on my profile. Click on it and join Malice followers. Sneak peeks, debates and so on are available and it can be lots of fun!**


End file.
